Give What He Wants
by Troth
Summary: L invites Light out to eat. I did this for my friend since she wrote me the perfect story for my OTP


LxLight One Shot

Outside of the building, the snow was slowing falling down. Everyone had been working extremely, and, frankly, they were quite tired. L took a sip of his tea and looked up at the ceiling.

"Take a break. You guys look like you need." The detectives began to protest, but L turned off all the computers. "Go back to your families. Please." The detectives glanced at each other and reluctantly agreed. "Ah, Light. Can you please wait a moment?" Light stopped and watch the others leave the room. What could L possibly want?

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" Light had to always be careful. Everything that L said to him always seemed to be a test.

L placed a sugar cube on top of his already-too-high sugar cube stack. He wasn't exactly rushing to the point. The stack was slowly swaying, and L just watched. It soon collapsed, and L began building it again.

"Ryuzaki, can you please just tell me what is it you want?" Light said, impatiently. L dropped the sugar cube he had been holding. He cleared his throat, but he didn't turn his chair around.

"Well..." L began twiddling with his thumbs. "Would you mind accompanying me to go out and eat..?"

Light became puzzled. What was the point of all this? This wouldn't exactly help prove that Light was Kira. However, there was no reason to deny him. If L wanted Light's friendship, he would give him exactly that.

"Sure, Ryuzaki. Sounds like fun." Light grabbed his coat and waited for L at the door. L awkwardly followed Light's example, and they were off.

* * *

"So you chose this table again." murmured L. Light chuckled.

"Well of course. No one will make comments about how the way you sit." L let out a long sigh.

"I already told you-"

"And I have it engraved in my brain." L had his mouth hanging open, waiting to say something else. After a while, he closed it and went back to twiddling his thumbs. It was a long awkward silence.

"Any particular reason why you invited me here?" L slowly stopped playing with his thumbs and slowly looked up at Light.

"Ever since I left the university, we never had a chance to hang out." L stirred his tea. "I dunno, I guess I felt like I kinda missed you."

Light was suddenly surprised. Was this really the reason? Well, he didn't see how this could be a test. He should just give L wanted.

"I missed you hanging out with you too Ryuzaki. But we see each other all the time."

"I-I know but..." L quickly began chugging his tea to avoid the conversation.

"Whoa, you're going to choke!" Light reached over the table to try to stop L, but the table suddenly slipped.

The glass on the table fell off, seemingly about to fall on L.

However, Light managed to put himself above him, taking the glass for L.

"Ryuzaki, are you ok?" Light asked, breathing hard. A waitress immediately went to their side, asking if they were ok and began cleaning up the mess. L looked away from Light's face, slightly blushing.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. But...um...people are staring."

Suddenly realized that he was towering over L, who was completely on the ground right under Light. He suddenly became aware of all the customers staring at the two. Light immediately stood up, helping L as well.

"You didn't need to take the glass for me...um..." L turned away again. "Um...I guess what I should really be asking is...are YOU ok?" Light laughed.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ryuzaki. Come on, we should probably head back." L quickly nodded his head and kept his eyes on the ground. For some reason, his face was heating up.

They left the café and more snow was coming down. Light caught L glancing at him. He smirked. He'll give L exactly what he wanted.

"Here, you'll be warmer." Light took off his own scarf and wrapped it around L's neck, slowly. This caught L by surprised.

"I w-would rather you have it." Light ignored L's protest, and they continued to head towards headquarters. Light suddenly stopped, at the park. "L-Light?" Light let out a nervous chuckle.

"I should probably head home. Today was fun. We should do it again." L played with a thumbs for the thousandth time and mumbled, " enjoyed today too..."

Light decided it was time to give L what he truly wanted. He faked a blush and leaned in closer. L's eyes widened.

"I-I hope you don't mind..." Light pulled L closer using the scar, and lightly kissed L's lips. L's mind suddenly went blank, and he slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. A moment or two passed, and Light finally pulled away. "See you later...Ryuzaki." Light walked away, leaving L alone in the park.

Ryuk suddenly appeared, who was apparently there the whole time but didn't bother to show himself.

"How interesting. Your lover is your enemy." He cackled. Light smirked and shook his head.

"Like I've said before. I'll give L what he wants. If he wants my friendship I'll give it to him. If he wants my love, I'll give him just that." The shinigami shrugged and disappeared again.

However, no one could deny the sudden light blush the appeared on the boy's cheeks.

THE END


End file.
